Hoping You're Mine (Pacifica x Dipper fan fic)
by kireikanekikun
Summary: All her life, Pacifica had been raised by her parents to live up to her name and bloodline. So far, she had been successful in doing so until one summer, a guy came from out of nowhere to prove that she wasn't as beautiful and enchanting as she thought. Worse, she thinks she's falling for him- for real. Now, she's willing to do anything just to have him.


**HOPING YOU'RE MINE** (A Pacifica x Dipper/Gravity Falls fan fiction)

 **CHAPTER I**

It has been a rough day for Pacifica already, and her patience was wearing _thinner_ as she carefully trudged through the woods; trying, with no success, to avoid the stray branches from scratching and the mysterious insects from biting her.

 _"It will all be worth it."_ She promised herself, having no other person to talk to but her own, since she chose not to drag anyone from their household to accompany her on her journey today. It was too embarrassing to tell them what she was up to. _"Soon, all this hard day's work will pay off."_

She looked through her list once again: a list of all the ingredients she need to complete an experiment she was planning to concoct. Yes… Yes, an experiment.

 _"But why do it yourself?"_ A part of her argued. _"You are rich, famous and loved by everyone; any person would collect the materials for you the moment you ask them to."_ She continued her wandering. _"And besides, why would you, Pacifica Northwest need to make a love potion anyway? Just a twirl of your hair can drive any person crazy."_

The thought almost made her laugh. Yeah, her other persona had a point. She thought she was that lovable before too, until she met someone who could resist her charms. His image flashed through her eyes, which made her stop for a while and organize her thoughts.

Dipper Pines: twin brother of her former sworn rival, Mabel Pines, and nephew of the fraudulent owner of Mystery Shack, Stanford Pines.

She shook the memory of him OUT of her head. No, she promised she'll be doing her confidential mission without thinking of _HIM_. Of his smile and goofiness, of his unkempt brown hair and of his disappointment once he finds out what she was up to.

" _I thought you changed. I thought you weren't the spoiled Pacifica I met during the first part of my summer vacation. I thought you weren't the "worst""._ She wiped the water out of her eyes—whether they were tears or sweat she didn't know; maybe both.

She changed, that was certain. Yes, she wasn't the brat the whole town thought she was. Yes, she wasn't the puppet her parents once made her. But no, she still wasn't strong enough to fight the Northwest-ness in her blood, to not stand for what Northwests stand for: winning and looks (money excluded, she didn't have to think about that too much yet). And Dipper was a slap to her face because he was an insult to both.

He's the sole person who reminds her that she is a failure: a failure in being so good-looking, enough to win each guys' attention, especially guys her age. He was the reason why the moment she saw the random page lying around her house-a paper so ancient it might have belonged to the lumberjack's ghost who used to haunt their mansion- she set foot right away to fetch the materials needed to create what was featured in it: an adoration tonic (aka a love potion; but she prefers to call it an adoration tonic because it sounds _better and less pathetic_ ).

It wasn't when she was in the middle of cryptic woods that she realized she didn't know anything that was enumerated on her list. _A strand of a golden pony's hair? A wail of a broken-hearted maiden? Seven petals of a naturally lilac rose?_ Where was she supposed to get all these oddities?

She was intently staring on the paper in front of her, figuring out where she should start, when she suddenly heard the sudden movements of wild beasts around her. Her senses heightened yet once again it dawned to her, that her body wasn't made for this, so despite the alertness, her chances of getting away was pretty _slim._

But a Northwest wouldn't give up; a Northwest would have to try.

So she folded the piece of her parchment, got hold of a fallen branch and readied her stance; she was breathing hard yet she was ready for whatever was behind the bush. She crept slowly towards it, feeling courageous and all, when unexpectedly and suddenly a figure came out of it complete with dried leaves sticking to it, and bloodied scratches.

"AAAGH!" They screamed ear-splittingly in unison until the figure mentioned Pacifica's name. It was only then Pacifica opened her eyes (she haven't even known she closed them) and realized who was the figure.

It turns out it was someone she knew; someone she knew _so well._ It was the same person that had brought her no choice but to go the mysterious woods today.

"Dipper?" She asked while lowering her branch weapon; partly thrilled and partly annoyed with his unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and held his head. "Are you kidding me? I probably spend 90% of my time here. What are _you_ doing here?"

She gulped and hoped he hadn't noticed. "I-I, nothing, just bored and taking a stroll… What happened to you?!" She just meant to change the subject, but she really was curious with what happened to him before their encounter.

"I, ugh, met some unfriendly creatures." He scratched his head. "They're not lying when they say rock trolls are hard-headed. Don't ever get near them unless you want _serious_ beating."

It was her turn to chuckle. "I'll try to remember that. Now let's get you healed. You're lucky I brought my first aid kit today." She led him to sit, and rummaged through her bag's contents. He whistled appreciatively.

"First aid kit, a rope, a flashlight, matchsticks, water, and a bag full of preserved food; nope, I don't think that's what a Pacifica Northwest brings during her strolls. What's up, seriously?" He asked while she was putting anti-septic on one of his wounds on his right arm.

She was trying hard not to blush despite their closeness (they were close enough that she could smell him: the smell of cologne and sweat) and his piercing looks.

She was also trying hard not to blush while debating with herself if she should tell Dipper her objectives today. She actually could, after all he was her only best shot in completing her tonic, but maybe except the part that the _adoration tonic_ was _for him_.

She sighed in defeat and looked for other wounds to clean. "I-I'll tell you as long as you'll promise you won't laugh, and won't stop me from doing it." She faced him.

"You drive a hard deal, lady." He stared at her then quickly, his expression switched into something more carefree and jovial. "I'm kidding. I promise I won't laugh nor will I stop you from doing whatever you intend to do. Let's just hope what you're doing isn't that bad or funny."

She was trembling as she took the piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it over to him. "So, I, ugh, found this, umm, experiment lying around somewhere and I was hoping I can make one for myself. Except, the thing is, I know absolutely nothing about the things I actually need to re-create it." Dipper read the paper back and front, in and out until he looked back at her.

"So what you're trying to say is… you, want to make a _love potion_? Wow, I didn't know even girls like you experience love crises." What did he mean by girls _like her?_ "Anyway, I hope this doesn't sound like stopping you, but I have to warn you love potions are _messy business_. We've, Mabel and I, we've learned it the hard way. You might want to think about it again."

She raised her chin and masked her face with fierceness _._ "I've made up my mind already. It's too late to back out now." She can still see the traces of hesitation in his face. "I was also kind of hoping you can give me pointers on where to start or how to find these things. If you would, I'd probably even share a portion of the tonic with you ( _Snort. Of course he'd be receiving a portion; it was for him anyway.)_."

Surprisingly, he was actually thinking about it. It hurts her that there is someone, another person, who already owns his heart and he's willing to give the potion to, but it hurts less when she remembers she could have his _entire_ heart if he'd only help her concoct the tonic.

She could see the emotions warring in his face; unsure whether he should let his conscience or desires take over.

"Look, I'd still continue this expedition with or without your help. I was just hoping I could have some, but I'd understand if you won't." She put her things back in and stood, taking his silence as a no. "It was nice running into you, Dipper. See you again, then."

She has taken exactly five steps already when Dipper called over her, asking her to halt and wait; she could already smell definite success.

"Pacifica… Okay, fine, I'm coming with you."


End file.
